Compression connectors of many different kinds are well known. Connectors, which are used in high-density applications to connect electrical traces of two separate devices, are also well known. A very common kind of such a connector is called a compression connector wherein a leg of a conductive element is able to deflect under the compression of an electrical device whilst simultaneously making contact with an electrical trace of such an electrical device. A separate region of such a conductive element will be or is made to be engaged to another electrical device to establish a flow of electrical signals between the two devices. A leg of the conductive element with which an electrical device is able to engage is deflected from its natural design state by the relative movement between the leg and the electrical device during compression. Normally the electrical device is a printed circuit board or card and is removable or can be disengage from the connector. The relative movement may be such that the legs are being compressed by fastening the electrical device relative to the connector while the latter remains static in place or the connector floats & sandwiched between two fastened electrical device or boards. Alternatively the electrical device may slide relative to the leg but also a component of movement occurs in the compression direction. The ultimate form of connection that is made in either modes of engagement are the same except one has been established by a sliding compression whereas other has been established by a pure compressive engagement. The item with which electrical components are engaged may often be subjected to shock or vibration. Since the arms of the conductive elements are resiliently moveable, such shock or vibration may be sufficient for the conductive element to become disengaged with the electrical component against which it is resiliently biased. The item may for example be a mobile phone or other consumer product, which may on occasion be dropped by a user and the impact of the item with the ground, may be sufficient to cause for such a connector to become disconnected with its respective electrical device. The shock loading is likely to occur in each instance in one direction and should this direction coincide with the direction of resilient movement of the leg the conductive element the leg may move relative to the electrical device and may hence become disconnected.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical compression connector which overcomes the above mentioned disadvantage or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.